


Consummating the Marriage

by SuccubusSere



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Breeding, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubusSere/pseuds/SuccubusSere
Summary: WELP, you know, I TRIED to write a cute and fluffy wedding night story, but this happened. Again. I think I just like the idea of Eddie being a stallion in heat or something. Anyways, here ya go folks, enjoy this and I'll try to get a bit more variety in my stories soon enough haha.





	Consummating the Marriage

You trembled in the tattered and ratty dress that he had forced you into. It was soft, silky and smooth against your bare skin, but the breeze blowing through the drafty workshop was enough to send shivers down your spine, if he didn't do that just by standing behind you. You stood in front of a mirror, hands behind your back in a demure manner and a pair of hands rested on your shoulders, admiring the way you looked in the mirror and the moonlight. Eddie's pride was spread across his face in a proud grin, as one hand slid to your face, gently stroking your chin and turning you to look upwards at him. You looked into those eyes, trying to admire this man. You couldn't escape, every exit had been carefully blocked by him, and his speed when chasing after you before was far too immense. The more you looked into those eyes, the more you realized that the glimmer in his eyes for you was what was keeping you alive, and this was all you could do to keep yourself safe. 

"Ah, my darling bride. My beloved trophy. You know what time it is, right? Now that we've said our 'I vows' it's time to consummate the marriage." He purred in your ear, teasing you with how sweet and honeyed his voice was. Yet to you, it was dripping with venom, and he was nothing more than a cobra that was awaiting the right moment to strike at you. You struggled a little, hoping to find a way to get far away from him, but the tall and brutish man was far too clever and prepared for anything you might try. You cried out a little as he gently but firmly moved his hands to your back, pulling at the little zipper at the top. You closed your eyes, pretending this wasn't happening as he tugged the dress down, off your shoulders and just ripped it as he got fed up of waiting. Now you stood completely bare and naked, blushing and biting your lip as he cast aside the fabric and went back to admiring your body. He kissed along your shoulder blades, running his hands along your sides and felt every curve of your body, despite how you trembled in fear and concern for your wellbeing. 

"You are truly the most beautiful treasure to unwrap and savor. Now, let's begin!" Without hesitation, he cast you to the side, throwing you down on the bed like prey to a wild animal. You cried out, trying to crawl away, but he would have none of that. He pinned your arms above your head, his hands having all the might of a gator's jaw and used a bit of force and rope to hold you in place. Even as you tried to kick and get him off, it was no use. Your body was nothing but a vessel for him to overpower and worship anymore, and you were slowly giving up hope of avoiding this dance. 

Within seconds he had you spread eagle and exposed on the bed for him, and try as you might, he made it just tight enough to give you a bit of pain with every tug against it. He eagerly began to crawl completely atop you, licking his lips as if you were the most delicious morsel. His lips began to taste your skin, savoring the glistening of sweat that was beginning to form on your body. They moved from your collarbone, straight down to your chest where he kissed circles around your nipples. Eventually those lips moved down to your pelvis, getting close to that freshly shaved and soft skin of yours. With a smirk, he got onto his knees, letting a hand rest atop your stomach, while his other hand began to play at the entrance of your folds. You cried out again, squirming and begging for him to stop, but there was no stopping the groom of Mount Massive. No, you were his pretty little bride, to destroy and ruin. He slid a finger in finally, testing and teasing your warmth and seeing how much he could have fun with this. He wiggled his fingers around, two fingers then three, spreading and stretching you and enjoying the incoherent whimpers and babbling you were making. 

"You precious darling, I imagine you can hardly wait to take my seed. Never you mind about the messy aspect, we'll take a rigorous bath later. Tonight though, right here and now, we must make sure that my seed gets inside you and sticks to your glorious eggs." He spoke without a question, he planned everything he was doing and he was determined to do it. His fingers left your insides and slowly he dragged them to his mouth. He let his tongue lap at your dripping fluids, smirking as he wiped them along the mattress edge. With a swift movement, he undid the buckle of his pants, standing up and shimmying those pants down. First the pants, then the vest and shirt, along with his bowtie. Soon he was towering above you, looking down at you with lust and an erection that was rather terrifying, given his side. He knelt back down to your level, stroking your thighs a little before pressing his manhood against you. Your warmth radiated through him and he couldn't believe how arousing it was. Your wet, soft flesh just begged for him to play with and soon he pressed himself deep inside you.

You cried out, wriggling around and whimpering as he stretched you with his girth. His little twitches of pleasure were overwhelming, and you had a hard time functioning like a normal person anymore. Soon he built up a rhythm, sliding in and out of you, from the tip all the way down to his balls, and admire the way you writhed under him. It was truly a glorious and beautiful sight for him, whereas you were desperate to just make it through the whole night. He kissed at your collar bone, little hums of pleasure and whispers of adoration that was coursing through his voice was enough to shatter any fears in your mind. He was comforting, cooing and trying to entice you into enjoying this. You didn't know how you could, but the feelings of pleasure were racing through you as well. Eddie clearly adored you, as he whispered continually. You were the pride and joy he had been searching for, and you were not only his new bride and wife but you were also going to be the mother of his children. The way he was thrusting into you, you could feel him twitching and writhing to release. He was going to quite literally pump you full, make sure that you were going to take every drop of him and make a baby. 

Soon he pulled back from your chest, and made a strained expression. You could tell he was holding back just a little bit, watching and waiting for something. You couldn't tell, but it seemed like he was trying to hold back until you had successfully reached your peak. What a gentleman. He felt amazing, but the back of your mind was telling you to not enjoy this. Don't feel the pleasure, don't feel anything, but it was no use. You were biting your lip when suddenly those massive hands of his reached for your breasts. He massaged them, teasing your nipples with little twists and soft brushes of his palms. It was building the pleasure in your body while he continued a slow rhythm, hitting your g-spot as much as he could. You clenched your fists, gasping a little as whimpers tried to escape you. Fuck, you were coming. You were coming and you couldn't handle it. As soon as you clenched around him, you felt a thick warmth fill you, and it was obvious that he had released his load as well. You closed your eyes, trying not to think about it, but he stayed inside you, holding you down still as he panted. 

"Oh, Darling.. Darling you look so beautiful underneath me like this. I promise, we'll do this constantly until I am sure that the seed has been planted. I will fill you up and make an honest woman of you yet."

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anyone else from Outlast you want an xReader of, please feel free to comment and request it! You can also send me anon messages on tumblr at malpractice-and-martinis.tumblr.com and I'll be sure to respond asap. c:


End file.
